The present invention relates generally to agricultural systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for an adjustable agricultural marker.
Agricultural vehicles such as tractors and combines are mainstays within the agricultural industry. As an agricultural vehicle travels across a field, agricultural processes such as tilling, planting, and/or fertilizing are performed by an implement associated with the vehicle. In many cases an implement will be relatively long and extend laterally from the center thereof and from the location of a tractor operator such that it is difficult for the operator to accurately align the end of an implement with the near edge of a strip of the field that has already been processed (e.g., fertilized, tilled, etc.).
In at least some cases the implement aligning process is overcome by providing marker subassemblies. To this end, a typical marker subassembly includes a long extension arm that extends from the lateral end of an implement and a coulter that extends downward from the distal end of the arm to the soil therebelow. The arm length is typically approximately one half the width of the implement such that, as the coulter moves across the soil therebelow, the coulter scribes a line through the field that can be used by the tractor operator during a subsequent pass through the field to align the end of the implement with the edge of the strip in the field most recently processed. During the next pass, the operator aligns the tractor along the scribed lien and another marker sub-assembly scribes another line while the implement continues to process another field strip.
While the markers create an identifiable border to aid in traversing the field in a systematic row-by-row format, traditional fixed marker designs must be raised and lowered as the vehicle performs turns. That is, if a traditional fixed marker remains engaged with a field during a turn, the marker is subjected to considerable stress and strain that can damage the field and/or the maker subassembly. Marker raising and lowering is a tedious and time consuming task.
Additionally, when changing between operations or when moving between areas in a field or between fields having varying ground conditions, it is often desirable to match the mark created to the specific task being performed and the specific conditions of the field. For example, some applications and/or field conditions make it desirable to create a mark that is less disturbing to the ground while at other times it may be desirable create a mark that is more clearly identifiable and will not be inadvertently confused with other marks in the field.